


Make a Dragon Want to Retire Man

by ace_etta



Series: Jalapeno Cupcakes [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_etta/pseuds/ace_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holster quickly and expertly hid the cupcakes behind their mounds of food before calling out, “What’s up, Jack?”</p>
<p>Jack nodded and made his way to the fridge, exchanging a quick grin with Bitty on the way.</p>
<p>Bitty turned fully, wiping his hands on his apron as he did so, to chirp Jack about whatever he pulled out of the fridge, but before he could speak, he was distracted by the loud choking sounds that had erupted from the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Dragon Want to Retire Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sequel to my previous fic (you don't need to have read it though it probably wouldn't hurt).

Bitty was still adjusting his camera when Ransom and Holster got home from class.

“Hey, Bitty!” they called out, practically in sync, as they bustled into the kitchen.

“Bake anything especially ‘swawesome today?” Holster asked from where he was crowding behind Ransom as he dug through the fridge. “Don’t forget the ketchup.”

Random looked back at him with mild disdain. As if he would forget the ketchup. Holster only shrugged without pretending to be the least bit abashed.

Bitty hit record and moved out of frame.

“Nothing exciting today. Just some cupcakes for a professor and some pies for y’all--of course.”

Busying himself with a pie crust on the counter, Bitty kept his back to the table. He had to bite his lip to keep from giggling.

“What’s with the camera, Bitty? You usually record your vlog things in your room, right?” Ransom asked as they plopped down at the table.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bitty saw Holster begin to sneak two cupcakes from the pile on the kitchen table to their plates.

To give him more time, Bitty started to ramble. “Well, yes, but Mama needed some help with this rolling technique. She can’t quite get it right. And I’ve tried to show her over Skype, but the camera quality is just atrocious. So I figured I’d put my vlogging skills to use. Now don’t take too long at the table, I’m gonna need it in a couple of minutes to show Mama something.”

“Oh. Okay the--”

Ransom cut Holster off with a sharp elbow to the side and a loud, “Hey, Jack!”

Holster quickly and expertly hid the cupcakes behind their mounds of food before calling out, “What’s up, Jack?”

Jack nodded and made his way to the fridge, exchanging a quick grin with Bitty on the way.

Bitty turned fully, wiping his hands on his apron as he did so, to chirp Jack about whatever he pulled out of the fridge, but before he could speak, he was distracted by the loud choking sounds that had erupted from the table.

Ransom and Holster were both red in the face and clutching at the remains of crumbled cupcakes and oozing, green filing. Grinning, Bitty looked over to Jack, only to burst out laughing. Ransom and Holster turned at the sound and then squawked at the sight of their captain smirking at their plight over the rim of the milk carton.

“DUDE!”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

They both immediately threw themselves toward Jack, stumbling over each other in an attempt to reach the milk first.

“How dare you?!”

“I’m dying!” 

“Oh, hush,” Bitty snickered. “You’re not dying. It’s just a little jalapeno puree.”

“Bitty, we trusted you!”

“Yeah, man! How could you do this to your fellow bro?” Holster cried from the tangle of limbs on the kitchen floor that they were reduced to.

“Now, you know that y’all deserve it. You two! Eating food when I specifically told you not to! And this isn’t the first time!”

As Bitty began ranting, Jack handed the D-men glasses of milk. By the time they had nearly finished chugging the milk, his rant had wound down with a firm glare fixed on the pile of boy on the floor and a sharp, “So?” 

They both groaned a heartfelt, “Sorry!” through mouthfuls of milk.

***

Later, he and Jack shared a laugh at the number of views on the video while they curled up in Bitty’s bed. The loud sound of a party shook the floor beneath them as Ransom and Holster led the chant of “Do it! Do it!” while party-goers demolished the seemingly innocuous cupcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (or if I made any glaring errors)!
> 
> EDIT: btw Ransom and Holster totally agreed to have the video posted online after Bitty showed them the footage (don't post videos of people w/o their consent y'all!)


End file.
